Skipping Rope
"Skipping Rope" is the 1st episode of Boohbah. Official synopsis Come and bounce with the Boohbahs and do some funny folding. In Storyworld, Sister is skipping with a swirly skipping rope and soon everyone wants a turn. But can they all join in without getting in a twist? Trivia * This is the 1st episode with Zumbah as the leader for a warm-up. * This is the 1st episode to be written by Alan Dapré. * This episode marks the 1st appearances of the Boohbahs, Brother and Sister, Mr Man, Mrs Lady, Grandmamma and Grandpappa. * This is the 1st episode to have UK & Namibia as the 2-country intro, the "Funny Folding" warm-up, and the "Bouncing" dance. * This is the only episode that does not pair the "Bouncing" dance with a 2-country intro that has Russia as the 2nd half of the intro. * Auntie doesn't make her appearance until Painting the Fence. * Little Dog Fido doesn't appear until Rope and Rock. * The "somebody's coming" music doesn't play again for the other Storypeople coming, only for when Brother and Sister show up first. Quotes It's a red skipping rope. Somebody's coming... It's Brother and Sister. Brother doesn't have a skipping rope. It's a blue skipping rope. It's a long skipping rope. It's Mr Man. It's Mrs Lady. It's a longer skipping rope. It's Grandmamma and Grandpappa. It's an even longer skipping rope. All fall down. Goodbye. Notes * Intro: UK & Namibia (USA, Egypt and Jamaica in US Version) * Warm-Up: Funny Folding * Storypeople: Grandmamma, Grandpappa, Mrs Lady, Mr Man, Brother and Sister * Boohbah Dance: Bouncing * Extra Dances: Fall Down and Get Up & Marching Availabilty International * ''Boohbah'' Magic (VHS/DVD) North America * Comfy Armchair (VHS/DVD) * Screener Tapes (VHS only) Cast * Emma Insley as Humbah * Alex Poulter as Zumbah * Cal Jaggers as Zing Zing Zingbah * Phil Hayes as Jumbah * Laura Pero as Jingbah * Robin Stevens as Grandpappa * Linda Kerr-Scott as Grandmamma * Harvey Virdi as Mrs Lady * Mark Ramsey as Mr Man * Manuel Bravo as Brother * Vee Vimolmal as Sister * Chris Langham as Storyworld Narrator Gallery 1x01 Capture.PNG|The skipping rope in the Boohball Bouncing.png|The Boohbahs do a "bouncing" dance References http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200403/highlights/225048.htm Category:Episodes Category:Bouncing Category:Move with the Boohbahs Category:Boohbah Seasons 1-3 Episodes Category:Episodes with Brother and Sister Category:Episodes with Mr Man Category:Episodes with Mrs Lady Category:Episodes with Grandmamma Category:Episodes with Grandpappa Category:Episodes with the UK Category:Episodes with Namibia Category:Episodes with Zumbah as the leader Category:Episodes written by Alan Dapre Category:Episodes with both Grandmamma & Grandpappa Category:Episodes with the USA Category:Episodes with Egypt Category:Episodes with Jamaica Category:Episodes with both Mr Man & Grandpappa Category:Episodes with Mr Man & Mrs Lady Category:泡泡宝宝: 大家一起来跳绳 Category:Episodes with Grandmamma & Mr Man Category:Episodes with Grandpappa & Mrs. Lady [[Category:Ing Episodes]] Category:Episodes with Humbah as the leader Category:Skipping Category:Fly Away And Back Category:Rope Episodes Category:Episodes with Mr Man, Brother & Sister Category:Episodes with Grandpappa, Brother & Sister Category:Episodes with Grandmamma, Brother & Sister Category:Episodes with Mrs Lady, Brother & Sister Category:Games Episodes Category:Africa Category:Episodes with China Category:Episodes with Russia Category:Asia Category:Europe Category:Episodes with Grandmamma & Mrs Lady Category:UK & Namibia (Every Episode) Category:Boohbah: Season 1